popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Marks the Spot
" " is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Popples. It first premiered on July 24, 2016 on Netflix and August 15, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix Mike Mine asks Izzy to help him find buried treasure. Discovery Family Then, Mike Mine mistakenly thinks the Coach has a buried treasure somewhere in Poppleopolis. Official YouTube episode clip Mike Mine mistakenly thinks the Coach has a buried treasure somewhere in Popplopolis, so he enlists Izzy to help him find the treasure with the promise of a long-desired reward for Izzy's help. The two butt heads along the way, but ultimately find the "treasure", which turns out to be nothing but a sentimental poppleball from the Coach's days in little league. Characters Major characters * Sunny * Yikes * Izzy * Bubbles * Lulu * Mike Mine (antagonist) * Gruffman (antagonist) Minor characters * Coach Loudly * Mrs. Snooply * Margaret Shush * Penny Popplar (background) * Polly Popplar (background) * Ivy (mentioned) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "Pop au trésor", meaning "Pop treasure". * The episode title is a play on "X marks the spot". * Despite the official episode synopsis stated that Mike and Izzy both have to work together to find Coach Loudly's treasure, it never actually happen within the episode itself. Though, it's possible that the synopsis is for the episode's original plot that got scrapped during production. However, there isn't any confirmation yet. * Throughout the episode, Mike and Gruffman are completely unaware that Coach Loudly's treasure is his signed poppleball, and they're also unaware that Lulu and Bubbles have secretly followed them to foil their plan. * This episode revealed that Coach Loudly and Miss Shush have known each other since they're their students' age. * This is the third Season 3 episode where Mike and Gruffman are portrayed as antagonists, after "Camp Out Freak Out" and "The Great Pop Race". * It's revealed by Coach Loudly that it's traditional for the winning team of the championship to autograph the winning poppleball. * This is the only episode where Sunny's poppleball team members all wear a turquoise cap instead of their orange cap during a game. * Miss Shush celebrates her birthday in this episode. * The plates that Sunny and Bubbles each carry for Miss Shush's birthday party have the same type of popcakes the latter baked in previous episodes: Sunny is holding the Cupid Dance popcakes from "Popposites Attract" while Bubbles is holding the Pink Popple Moon popcakes from "The Pink Popple Moon". Coincidentally, both episodes have Miss Shush and Coach Loudly on a date at night. Errors * At the beginning of the episode, the team scores are zero-to-zero. However after Sunny scored the final goal, the scores now read "02-04". * Despite Sunny's team are wearing a turquoise cap for this episode only, the Popple Peeps team are still wearing their same turquoise cap despite they're supposed to be wearing the orange cap to represent her opposing team. * When Sunny jumps up to score the final goal, Mike isn't wearing his Popple Peeps team cap. * After Sunny scored the final goal, the poppleball she threw got turned into Coach Loudly's signed poppleball. * Despite Coach Loudly wants every member of Sunny's team to autograph the winning poppleball, none of Sunny's teammates signed it and instead it's Sunny's friends. * In some frames when the Best Popple Pals are at the Treepod, Lulu's irises would turned black. * When Yikes, Izzy, and Sunny walked away from Mike and Gruffman, the map Yikes is holding isn't in its fluorescent light mode. * When Yikes, Izzy, and Sunny all walked around the landmark, Izzy's mine hat is missing on his head. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes